Passenger vehicles often include electric batteries for operating features of a vehicle's electrical and drivetrain systems. For example, vehicles commonly include a 12V lead-acid automotive battery configured to supply electric energy to vehicle starter systems (e.g., a starter motor), lighting systems, and/or ignition systems. In electric, fuel cell (“FC”), and/or hybrid vehicles, a high voltage (“HV”) battery system (e.g., a 360 V HV battery system) may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle (e.g., electric drive motors and the like). For example, an HV rechargeable energy storage system (“RESS”) included in a vehicle may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle.
Following an impact event (e.g., a vehicle collision), it may be desirable to discharge high voltage energy from a vehicle battery system. Similarly, it may be desirable to discharge high voltage energy from a vehicle battery system prior to performing certain maintenance and/or repair operations on the vehicle. Discharging high voltage energy in such scenarios may help prevent electric shock due to unintentional discharge. In conventional systems, however, accessing a vehicle battery system to perform discharging operations may be difficult. For example, a conventional battery system may be difficult to access following an impact event (e.g., due to damage to the vehicle) or during vehicle maintenance and/or repair.